Her Affirmation, His Realization
by GreedyBunneh
Summary: Elsa is consumed by unrequited love, all she wants is to have what Anna and Kristoff do. All Jack wants is to make her smile and to see the light in her eyes. Will Elsa admit her love for someone that very fee can see or will Jack remain hidden from loving eyes?


**So here is my first crossover and I think it's rather nice but please your reviews are always very welcome and hoped for**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Her Affirmation, His Realization<em>**

Her crystalline blue eyes slowly roamed over the throne hall, hoping for some little detail she had missed over this last year. The stained glass of the arched windows still let the afternoon light trickle rainbows upon the cold grey stones of the hall's floor. She watched the colors dance as she listened to the slow drone of her subjects tell her of their toils. Tuning in to the last few statements, she smiled warmly at the couple in front of her, who had just finished telling her about the sickness of the children in their village and addressed them with compassion and gentleness in her voice, letting them know they would be sent a doctor to heal their young. After the tears of thanks and hushed exclamations of how kind she was they left the hall, the last of the daily audience that the Queen usually went to great lengths to attend. Today was different however, she couldn't wait for this to be over, she needed it to be over for she didn't know how long she could go before the tiredness in her heart finally won out for the day. When at last the eventide peeked in and pushed the sun on his way towards the horizon and the last of her advisors and chancellors had departed from her company, she sat on her throne alone thankful for the blissful quiet that floated around her. Willing her mind blank she continued to sit there with her head perched in her left hand and while her right drew charming little frost pictures in the air, pictures of her and Anna as children, pictures of them and their parents before the accident with Anna. A soft and mellow breeze meandered by, content to drag strands of her soft white-blond hair across her forehead, it also carried in the voices of a rather happy couple who teased each other in the courtyard across from her windows. At this noise she got up from her cold seat and passed through her drawings to gaze at the laughing pair, the husband helping his obviously pregnant wife into their sleigh that marked him as the official Ice master and deliverer of Arendalle, the woman looked back to the open window that held the queen's still form, smiling ecstatically to her as she waved goodbye. The queen in return smiled lovingly back at her sister as she watched her fade into the distance on her nightly rounds with her husband, when they were too far to make out anymore the queen let her smile fall and held a hand to her heart as dull ache thudded in it relentlessly, they were the reason she was tired, though it wasn't their personalities it was their love and she craved something like they had. She stood like this as she gazed at the moon's trek into the star studded inky sky; his bright face seemed to wink at her, making her believe he understood her pain as wistful pools of blue pleaded for him to send her someone to ease the discomfort and sadness weighing her down.

From high in the gallery above the hall a young man gazed at the equally young woman who stood in the window, highlighted by the fingerlike rays the moon cast upon her. His heart clenched in pain at her unsmiling face and it was all he could do to not hold her in some way. Closing his deep blue eyes he let out a breath and ran a hand through his white hair, making some of it drape of his forehead and eyes. Unable to just sit there any long to witness the queens fall, he allowed himself to drop softly to her level while trying to come up with a way to make her smile light up her face again. He knew she couldn't see him or love him but he still wanted to make her happy, so with a slow pass of his fingers the image of a fjord horse formed on the clear pane of the window. He smiled as her eyes widened in wonder and delight, and with a twitch of pale, slim fingers he coaxed the horse off of the glass and into the crisp night air, sending it dancing in the moonlight. A silvery sound filled the hall as the queen took joy in the little frost horse, so much joy in fact, she couldn't help herself but to create a scene of a soft meadow for it to play in, the young man laughed himself at her involvement and created another frost figure to join in on the horse's frolicking, it was that of a young girl reminiscent of the queen herself.

This exchange had become a ritual over the last couple of months for these two, and it was something they both looked forward to every night. Butterflies welled up in his stomach as he revealed in the fact that he made her smile so peacefully every night since it was something that the harshness of the day had stolen from her. He wanted to make her smile so much more often than this brief passing moment allowed, for it was soon interrupted but the hall door being thrown open by a rather large blond haired man. He rushed to the queen, gathering her into a tight hug and announcing that her sister had given birth to twin boys in the hours since their departure. He wanted her to come and bless them with her presence and to be there for the first hours of her first nephews. The queen smiled happily again though it was tinted with sadness and told him she'd be there soon. He looked at her and noticed her emptying eyes, and nodded to the melting frost in the air and the slight blush to her cheeks, it was his little way of telling her that it was all right and that he knew what she was feeling and what was going on. She blushed more as he had read the love etched on her face, though he had no idea who it was for since she had been alone in the hall since sundown. As her brother left she moved to place herself by the window once more, smiling to herself as she felt the presence of the handsome young man come out of his hiding place and settling behind her like he always did. She blew on the glass of the window and with pale fingers that shook slightly she began to write something. Now the young man couldn't read what had been written for his queen was in his line of sight, but as she moved away the sway of her hips made him lose focus on what she had left. Tearing his eyes away and placing them upon the window her message read loud and clear to him, it shook him to the core as he realized that his unbearable long, his hopelessness, his unanswered dream was about to meet its end.

"Wait Elsa you can see me!" He said hushed as embarrassment brought a bright blush to his pale features.

"Oh Jack I've always believed in you, I've always been able to see you." She smiled back as she turned to him holding out her hand. "Won't you come with me?"

As his hand touched hers he pulled her into him, crushing his lips against hers, hoping she could feel how hard she made his heartbeat. Wrapping her slender arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his silky hair, she pressed closer to him hoping that he could hear the sound of her heart, for her it sounded like the thunderous crash of the waves against the shore during a storm. She tasted like the sweet cloudberry tarts she had eaten for her lunch but she also tasted like winter cold and refreshing was the only thought running through his head, he wanted more of her and it was all her could do to pull himself away before he ravaged her. Their heavy breathing and tight embrace only hinted at the passion that surged under their skin, their smiles belaying every ounce of happiness and their eyes every ounce of love. Taking one of her delicate hands in his, he began to lead her away to her sister's room but she stopped him with two simple words.

"Always Jack?" She whispered hesitantly

"Oh my sweet Elsa always" He valiantly said repeating that small word like a blood oath, while leading through the hallways again.

No one was left to hear the dripping of water in the throne hall, the frost finally melting from the window, the words _I've always loved you_ the last to fade into the moonlight.


End file.
